


My world, your world

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has to deal with an unexpected problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	My world, your world

Casey was standing in the middle of the great living room, or should one better call it a living hall? He felt like paralyzed. 'Make yourself comfortable', had Zeke told him before vanishing into the modern, sparkling kitchen area with high tech equipment Casey had never seen before. He couldn't imagine his mom cooking and baking there, singing along her favorite songs from the radio. He couldn't image his father relaxing on the big couch after a long day of work, having a beer and watching a Baseball-game. This was not a real home, it was like one of the palaces his mom used to gush about though she knew she would never fit in.

He didn't fit in too. It was Zeke's home. Zeke Tyler. He was together with him for some weeks now. Sometimes it still felt like a wonder. But he wanted to believe that it could work with the two of them, as different as they were. Zeke used to call them: Yin and Yang, inextricably linked. Zeke said a lot things Casey had never dared to dream about. And he kissed all his doubts away, hot, dizzying kisses, with the promise for more.

It slowly started to drive him crazy that Zeke was not willing to do the next step.  
“Your first time shouldn't be a quick fuck somewhere in a shabby motel,” he had told him.

He always looked so good when he rushed onto the schools parking lot in the morning, when he left the GTO with this special 'tyler-smile' on his lips, smoking … and all Casey could do was to watch him secretly how he flirted with all the girls around him. Then all he wanted was to jump at him and yell: 'Fuck me, please, fuck me' and show the world that Zeke was his and his alone.

Now a whole weekend lay ahead of them. His parents did spend it in Michigan at his aunt's house and Zeke had invited him home. For the first time they had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted.

Casey desperately tried to fight the lump in his throat. But deep inside he knew this wouldn't turn out well. Never ever he would be able to enjoy his time together with Zeke … not here, in the Tyler's home.

Zeke parents were rich. Self-made businessmen, they had started with a little, rented office, now a huge complex of buildings in Washington accommodated the 'NewSol-Energy, Inc.', one of the leading energy trading companies. Of course they didn't spent much time at home in Herrington anymore, in the house with a pool in the garden and a private boat-house. And even less time together with their only son. Zeke was grown up by nannies, had spend some years at an expensive boarding school and now he was living in Herrington … alone … spoiled with money and every shit one could imagine … a car, a computer, a dvd-player ...

Casey knew all this and it made him angry and sad. Sometimes he wished he would get the chance to tell Zeke's parents what he thought about their indifferent behavior. But nothing had prepared him for this. The house was overpowering. He needed to get out here …

“Hey, you okay?”  
Zeke stepped behind him and put his arms around his shoulders.

“Sure.”

“Hm?”  
Slowly Zeke forced him to turn around. Casey's eyes fall onto the kitchen-counter, two glasses with champagne and a bowl of strawberries were standing there. He swallowed. Good god. This was … such overused, romantic shit. At least Zeke usually would call it like that. Not today though. Zeke was not great with words, this was his way to show Casey how much he meant for him. His eyelids started to flutter as always when he tried to hide his uneasiness, never before he had felt so lousy. Zeke eyed him scrutinizing.

“Case? You know, I would never hurt you, don't you? It's up to you how far we will go this weekend.”

“Oh ...”  
Casey blinked wild.  
“It's not that. I trust you blind. And … I want it. I want to be together with you, I want you to … to fuck me …

… it's just … Maybe Del is right, when she calls me a pathetic, overreacting geek. I can't, Zeke, I can barely breath in this house. I don't belong here.”

He closed his eyes, feeling somehow relieved. Finally it was said. Though he was not sure how Zeke would react. He was grown up in this house, this world, no matter if his parents cared much about him or not, it had made him what he was, he was a part of all this. How could he understand Casey's feelings?

The next he felt were strong arms holding him, a hand stroking his back in reassuring circles and Zeke's warm breath on his cheek.

“Stupid, Del is a bitch, you should know this.”  
Zeke chuckled slightly.  
“She's still pissed because you outright turned down her offer to play her lap-dog. You know, sometimes I would like to come out at school. At least it would put some things into true light.

I'm together with you because you can see behind the shell. Everyone with enough money can own a house like this, expensive cars, a yacht, a jet even. Status symbols to show off. Most of these dumbheads at school fall for it. You don't.”

Zeke paused to kiss him tenderly.  
“That's why you are here. Because I know you mean me and not all the money of my parents. All this is not **my** world, Casey, not anymore. I can't wait to graduate and leave it behind. Though my dad threatens me with blocking my college fond, he says I will not get a penny from him when I go to the College of Engineering in Akron.

So I'm afraid you will be together with a poor student who will have to work hard for the tuition fee and all. Hope you don't mind to live in a cheap dorm, the couch from the flea market and spaghetti for dinner every day.”

“You know, I don't.”  
Casey finally managed to calm down a bit and smiled slightly.

“That's my boy!”  
Zeke pulled him even closer and kissed him again, more passionate this time.  
“Don't worry, I know a lot ways to make up for it."

**Author's Note:**

> also posted at my LJ


End file.
